I Do
by Delani
Summary: A Little Post-Hogwarts fluff for readers. It's an important day for Ron and Hermione, but that doesn't exclude our favourite hero and his beloved redhead!


I Do  
  
A/N: There are so many fluffy pieces during the Hogwarts years, but I wanted to go beyond that age, so this piece was born. Originally, this was supposed to be H/G, but I think it turned out more R/H. Oops! Even so, it's still good, so please read and enjoy! Thanks to my betas, Lauren, Kasia, and Annika! You rock my socks!  
  
"Two weeks, three days, four hours, and nineteen and one half minutes. That's how much time until I return from my honeymoon. Do you think I'll be away from work too long?" A frantic looking Hermione Granger, soon to be Weasley, looked anxiously at her maid-of-honor, Ginny Weasley. Ginny smiled.  
  
"No, Hermione, I think you have the right to enjoy your honeymoon. Don't worry. If you've forgotten anything, Mum'll be sure to cover it." Hermione looked uneasy at the prospect of not remembering something. Ginny laid a reassuring hand on her best friend's arm.   
  
"Calm down. Ron loves you so much, and so do we. We'll never let anything happen to you."   
  
Hermione smiled, a little less nervously this time.  
  
"Besides, " Ginny added, " he's dug himself into this relationship, and we want to watch him suffer!"   
  
"Ginny!" Hermione pretended to look hurt, but then grinned. Ginny smiled and returned to lacing up the back of Hermione's dress. Instead of robes, Hermione was wearing a beautiful white gown. Ginny was currently tightening the back laces and causing discomfort for Hermione.  
  
"Don't push so hard... ow... Is it supposed to be tight like that, Gin?" she winced as Ginny pulled on the laces once again.   
  
"I think so. It's somewhat like a, what's it called? Cortet?"  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"No, it's called a corset, but yes, those are very tight."   
  
Ginny stopped to admire the dress on the bride.  
  
"Well if it makes you feel any better, you look like an angel. Ron is incredibly lucky."   
  
Hermione blushed.   
  
Ginny smiled, then walked to Hermione's front. Hermione looked wonderful. The dress complemented her figure, with an elegant train in the back. Small green threads were woven in and out of the seams, with tiny buds sewn along the hem and veil. Hermione's once bushy hair was tamed into delicate ringlets that spiraled down, framing her beaming face. Hermione studied Ginny from the stool she was perched on. Ginny herself looked radiant. Dressed to match the faint green in her own gown, the bridesmaids wore pale green dresses with miniature trains and ivy patterns along the border. Ginny's fiery locks were piled on top of her head in a French twist that shone as brightly as Hermione's. The girls looked at each other, each admiring the other. Awakening from her trance, Hermione stepped down from her stool and embraced Ginny, inwardly appreciating her amazing friend.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Ginny," she whispered.  
  
"Anything for a sister," Ginny replied. A knock on the door interrupted them. They reluctantly pulled apart and wiped their eyes. A deep voice vibrated through the door.  
  
"Can we come in?"   
  
Hermione jumped upon recognizing Ron's voice. "Of course you can't come in! It's bad luck!"   
  
"Hermione, " Ron said, perplexed, " where on earth did you get that?" Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny stifled a laugh. Even on their wedding day, the two were so typical.  
  
Hermione explained, "It's a Muggle tradition. The groom can't see the bride until she walks down the aisle. I thought you said you researched Muggle weddings?" A distinguished laugh could be heard on the other side, this time belonging to Harry. Ginny perked up when she heard his voice.   
  
"Harry? Well you can come in. No harm in that."   
  
Hermione chuckled at Ginny's eagerness, and answered, "Alright. Come in, Harry." The door creaked open. Harry popped his head in, followed by Ron, who, by Hermione's wishes, had his eyes pinched shut. Harry grinned at the glowing bride and then his eyes landed on his Ginny. His smile lit up the room. Although the two had been dating for almost as long as Ron and Hermione, she still astounded him. Ginny blushed at Harry's smitten look, and he grinned goofily back. Ron turned to where he assumed Harry to be, when in fact it was a potted plant.  
  
"So mate, how does she look?"   
  
Hermione looked indignant and glared at Ron. "Ronald Weasley! I'm standing right here!"   
  
Ron grinned sheepishly, but then Harry remembered that he had just been addressed.   
  
"She looks beautiful," he answered. He was still staring intently at Ginny, though. Ginny crossed the room and kissed Harry deeply. Ron seemed to have sensed as much, because he rolled his head and shut his eyes harder.   
  
"I'm going to pretend I have no idea what's going on," Ron mumbled.  
  
Hermione followed Ginny's example, and walked across the room to Ron. She surprised Ron and kissed him on the mouth. Ron smiled and asked, " What was that for?"   
  
"Just a reminder of how much I love you. That, and we're getting married in twelve minutes." Hermione's mention of the wedding seemed to wake Ron from his trance.   
  
"The wedding. THE WEDDING!" Ron jumped and banged his head on the doorframe. Harry snorted. Ron shot him as frustrated a look a person could with their eyes still closed.   
  
He immediately lowered his head, and rubbed it. Hermione looked sympathetic and kissed the top of Ron's head. Ron grinned. He exited the frame, cautiously of course, and hurried to the altar. Harry linked his arm through Ginny's and led her through door. Ginny turned to Hermione. "We'll be waiting!"   
  
Hermione gave a nervous squeak that Ginny assumed was a "Thanks," and the two headed out the door. Arthur Weasley bumped into the couple as they entered the hall. He smiled at his youngest daughter in the arms of his "other son." They were so happy. He laughed at the image of Molly insisting that she should be planning two weddings, not one. The organ started up, and Harry and Ginny made their way down the aisle.   
  
"Harry, you're going too fast. Slow down." Harry looked apologetic, and immediately slowed down. Ginny smiled and pecked him on the cheek.   
  
"Thanks, love."  
  
"No problem." He smiled at Ginny, and then escorted her to her spot. The soft music began, and the church doors slowly opened. Sunlight streamed through the doors, silhouetting Hermione like a beautiful goddess. Ron was smiling like he had just become a Chudley Cannon member, and Molly Weasley was crying as she watched her baby boy grow up. The music quieted down, and the ceremony began.  
  
***   
  
"Hold on Ron, I've got to toss the bouquet" Hermione parted from her husband and gathered the women around her.   
  
"Throw the what? Wait! Hermione, what are you throwing?" Ron tried to go after her, but Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder.   
  
"Just let it be, Ron. Some things are best left alone, especially when it comes to weddings and women."   
  
Ron smirked. "And what would you know about weddings?"   
  
Harry blushed. "That's what I'm here to talk to you about." Ron's face grew solemn. Harry shifted nervously under Ron's scrutinizing gaze. Harry finally cried out, "For God's sake Ron, say something!"   
  
Ron's face broke out into a huge grin. "It's about bloody time!" Harry sighed in relief, and Ron pulled him into a big hug. "Welcome to the family, Potter."   
  
Harry smiled then added," Well I haven't asked her. I don't know what she'll say."   
  
Ron shrugged nonchalantly. "That's not a problem, Harry." A loud screaming erupted from the center of the room, where Hermione was tossing her flowers. "So what's the explanation behind this 'bouquet tossing' thing?" a puzzled Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, it's just a silly superstition. Whoever catches it will be the next to be married."   
  
"Well that's stupid, really," Ron continued. He added, "I didn't know weddings had so many superstitions, Harry. Harry?" Ron tried to get Harry's attention, but he was staring at the throng of women, an incredulous look on his face. "What is it, mate?"   
  
Harry laughed in disbelief. "Ginny. She just caught the bouquet." Ron guffawed into the champagne he was drinking. Harry laughed.   
  
"I guess these superstitions have some truth to them after all, eh?" Ron added after swallowing. Harry gulped nervously and stood up. Ron smiled and added, "Go get her!" Harry smiled uneasily in response.  
  
Hermione joined Ron and he told her of Harry's plans. They watched as Harry pulled an excited Ginny to a table across the room and began babbling to her. Ginny looked confused, then elated, and shouted out audibly, "Yes!!!!" Harry broke into a wide grin, and the newly engaged couple kissed. Hermione followed suit and kissed Ron, who after all this time still blushed pink at the tips of his ears. Hermione smiled. She leaned forward and pressed her warm forehead against his.   
  
Ron whispered to Hermione, "I think it's safe to say those two will enjoy the rest of their evening."   
  
"I think so too," Hermione responded.   
  
"You know what else, Mrs. Weasley?"   
  
Hermione smiled at her new name. "What, Mr. Weasley?"   
  
"Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day."   
  
It was safe to say, after that, Hermione didn't feel guilty about missing work because of her honeymoon.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to reviewers. I know you're out there somewhere! ;) Thanks again to Annika, and to Kasia and Lauren. You all are too awesome! Like it? Hate it? Wait, hating it isn't an option, but please review! 


End file.
